(Danger) From All Sides
by KayDrew
Summary: Things are wild in Boston. There are new threats and new people coming around. What will happen? Written by Numb3rsfan and me. Please R & R! Featuring Josh, Aidan,Sally, Nora, George, and more!


The moon was a half-circle in the sky, but it still called to him. It made his nerves feel frayed and his body torn – although that was usual. He was… well he didn't like to think about it. He hated _It_ and that's why he considered an It instead of what it truly was. The torn feelings were different and had brewing for some time. However, ever since the other ones like him had said they were looking for their pack, he had been even more confused. He didn't feel like his pack was here in Britain. He felt like he belonged far, far away – in Boston of all places. He didn't even know why Boston. George had no ties to that place – as far as he remembered, except for this one American tourist. He had said he lived in Boston. That man couldn't have been another werewolf, could he have and he surely couldn't have been changed since that meeting and the stroll? It seemed unlikely. But, still Boston nagged at him.

George sat on the leathette couch, tapping his feet and rubbing his hands together. _Oh, what to do? What to do,_ he thought, standing and pacing. His strides are short and quick, almost frantic. _Maybe they're onto something, the other ones._ By other ones, he meant other werewolves. He sat back down and tapped his feet against the floor as he pressed his fingertips together.

"They must be," he squeaked out. "I've been feeling the urge to find…others with it too. At least of late I have been. I wondered why."

_But is it really safe? _His conscious asked. It was a worrying and apprehensive tone. That sort of thinking made him chicken out.

"It seems bloody dangerous. What if we're together at the full moon and we change," George asked, hoping Annie wasn't listening in.

_What do I do? Oh blimey. George, you know the answer. You've got to go. It'll eat away at you until you do end up, going,_ he concluded.

Standing, he grabbed his mobile and dialed Nina's number. The answering machine picked up. "Hey, Nina, it's George. I hope you're all right. I've got to go. I mean, I don't have to hang up. That would be a stupid phone message, now wouldn't it? Me calling to tell you I have to go," he said with a laugh. "Blimey, what I mean is that I've got to go away. I'm taking the first flight out to… I don't know…somewhere. I'm sorry, but I've got to find out if my answers are away from here. As much as I hate to admit it, I think the others like us are right. I don't feel whole. Maybe out there, away from Bristol, I'll find my place. I need to go find out what's there. I'll call when I touch down and let you know where I am and what's going on. Take care of yourself. "

George closed his mobile. He pressed it between his hands and then against his forehead. Where should be go? George didn't know where he'd start. Taking a deep breath, the werewolf opened the atlas on the table. The map of the United States 'stared' up at him.

"Here goes nothing," whispered George. Closing his eyes, he pointed at the map. Planting a finger on a spot, he opened them. His digit had landed on Boston. There was his answer.

Going to his computer, he did a search for apartments. Finding nothing in his price range, he looked for basic rooms. Finding a listing by an Aidan Waite and Josh Levinson, he noted the number and then dialed it. With the phone to his ear, George waited for an answer.

In Boston, everything was normal. Well, it was as normal as things could be considering the fact that a simple virus that gave humans the flu and yet was completely fatal to vampires had basically tainted the entire metropolitan food source for the blood sucking creatures. Guess that's not really normal, eh?

Aiden was sitting on the couch staring at the blank television screen. Only last night had his 'son', Henry, gone off. Henry had been sick because he had drunk tainted blood. It was over no matter how much Aiden had wanted to find a way to heal him, it just couldn't be done. He missed Henry. He would always miss Henry.

Dark eyes fell upon the coffee table when the cellphone that was on top of it suddenly started vibrating; a phone call. Grabbing the phone, Aiden barely glanced at the caller ID before pressing the talk button and placing the phone to his ear. "Hello?" he said in to the receiver.

"Hello," George squeaked out in a very British accent. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. The werewolf needed to get a grip on himself. Everything was going to be fine. He was going to succeed. No one was going to get hurt. He'd find his pack, even though the thought of belonging to one made him sick to his stomach. Really, everything was going to be just fine. It had to be.

"I mean, hello," he began again. "My name is George Sands, from Bristol…England and you are? You don't know me. We haven't met, but…um…well I need a room to rent. And I saw an ad on the computer that you had a room to rent. Is it still available?"

He clamped his mouth shut. Inwardly, George cringed at his yammering and babble. _What a way to make a first impression, Sands,_ thought the werewolf, closing his eyes.

"I have some business to attend to in Boston, but flats are kind of expensive," he continued. "I'll understand if it's not available. If it is, I can forward you the first month, as long as I can move in quickly…within three days." George grew quiet. Pressing his lips together, he waited for an answer.

Aiden quietly listened to George speak. He had been able to tell the guy was from 'across the pond' the second he had opened his mouth! The accent was easy to hear. "Well George, you can call me Aiden and yes the room is still available." Aiden replied. He glanced towards the kitchen just in time to see Josh come in to view with a look of curiosity on his face. The now ex-werewolf was dressed in his hospital scrubs, because he had just come home from work.

"Great! I'll forward you the money in a moment," George said. "Thank you, Aidan."

Josh mouthed the words 'who is it?' to Aiden, to which the vampire only shrugged his shoulders. Aiden had not missed the fact that this George fellow sounded like he was in a hurry to get out of whatever situation he was in, but three days was not a whole lot of time especially now that they were dealing with a brand new werewolf runaway named Erin. The girl was still trying to get the hang of things. And then there was Sally.

"So you need to be able to move in in...three days you said?" Aiden asked in to the phone, his eyes still on Josh. When Josh heard that his own eyes grew to be as big as saucers. Aiden only shrugged in response to his friend while he waited for George to speak.

"Yeah, that would be brilliant. I'm sorry for such short notice, but I really need to get this project going. Time is of the essence," George said. His phone beeped. Moving it away from his ear, he saw the battery was about dead. "I got to go. My mobile is about dead. See you soon. Thanks again, Aidan."

With that, he hung up the mobile. Plugging in the charger, he sat down at the computer and did a quick search for flights. There was one that would be leaving tomorrow morning at 10 A.M. and booked it. He then sent Aidan the rent money. As he hit send, the door jangled. He stood from his seat, bumped the mouse and the flight details page popped up on the screen.

"Ah! Ah! No! No! NO! Bleeding mercy! You scared me," he squeaked out as he lifted the little stool he had just been sitting on. "Don't scare me! I could've use my...my stool on you."

"Stool," Mitchell repeated. "Really? What's got you so jumpy?"

"Yes, a stool! I'll have you know, a chair in these hands is a dangerous weapon," the werewolf retorted with a nod. He then sat the stool down by the computer desk.

"Uh-huh, I see," the other man repeated in a tone that obviously said he didn't. "So, again I ask, what's got you so jumpy? The moon's a week away."

"Nothing. Nothing. I gotta go. I've got stuff to do," George said. The werewolf pushed past Mitchell and headed upstairs. Throwing his suitcase on the bed, he tossed in clothes and other items. As he zipped the case up, he heard Mitchell pound up the stairs.

"What do you think you're bloody doing? You'll get killed! You don't know what you're getting into," Mitchell said. "You could get killed."

"I'll die if I stay here, Mitchell. This pack idea, while I hate it, is eating at me. I've got to go," George replied. "I'm miserable, Mitchell. I need to find out for myself if I really need a pack. It's all I think about."

"And you think it's over in the US," he asked. When George nodded, Mitchell just sighed and sat down on the bed. "I'll miss you. It's not going to be the same."

George grabbed a picture of him and Nina. "I'll miss you too," whispered George as he unzipped his suitcase and put the photo in. Closing the luggage, the werewolf sat down beside his dark-haired friend.

"What about your job? You can't just up and leave," the vampire asked. When George didn't say anything, Mitchell looked over at him. "You quit didn't you?"

The werewolf nodded. "I did. I don't know how long I'll be gone. I'm sure I can find a job…after I get my paperwork in order."

"So, you're moving to the US and then getting your work visa? Does it even work that way?"

"I don't know. I'll find out when I get there."

"And what about Nina," Mitchell continued. "Does she know?"

"Well, um…no….kind of. I left a message on her voicemail."

Mitchell groaned as he rubbed his face. "George...George…George, she's gonna kill you. You know that right?"

"I know. I know. But, she'll understand. She has to. I'm going and that's final."

XOXO

Josh was shocked at the news. He stood there staring at Aidan. "So, let me get this straight, some dude is flying over here three days from now and will be living with us? Do you know anything about him? He could be a jewel thief and in need of a hide out."

The young man paced and raked his fingers through his hair. "And you think it's safe for a human to live with us? Granted, I'm human...but I have the residue. He won't. What's going to stop you from sleep sucking this guy?"

Aidan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Come on, seriously? Josh had to give him more credit than that! It had been sixty to seventy years since he had last unknowingly drank someone's blood!

"Josh, I do have some self-restraint when it comes to this," Aiden said as he stood up from the couch. "I am not going to attack the guy. Besides we don't know if he has had the virus or not."

"How do you know you won't? He's _human_. He's the only real human in the house what with me having residual werewolf blood and Sally a reanimated corpse. He's new blood. We don't even know if the virus was over in the UK," Josh rebutted. He watched as Aidan stood.

"Besides, you haven't properly eaten in over a year! When I first was turned, I was homeless. I went a week without food. One night, I woke up with my sweater sleeve in my mouth. People do some crazy things when they're hungry. They do things they normally wouldn't do. I've seen it at the hospital. So have you," Josh continued. "I'm just worried Aidan. I have a bad feeling about this."

Josh sighed as he stood. "Anyway, I guess I'll go prepare him a room. Poor guy doesn't have a clue what he's getting into," muttered the young man as he left the living room and went upstairs.


End file.
